1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus adjusting method, an exposure apparatus, and a device fabricating method.
2. Related Art
Among exposure apparatuses used in photolithography, an immersion exposure apparatus is known that exposes a substrate through a liquid, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-12201.
The exposure apparatus comprises a holding part that holds the substrate, which is irradiated by exposure light. Regarding the exposure apparatus, there may be a problem with the relationship between the temperature of the holding part and the temperature of the substrate. In addition, in the immersion exposure apparatus, there may be a problem with the relationship between the temperature of the substrate and the temperature of the liquid.
A purpose of some aspects of the present invention is to provide a method of adjusting an exposure apparatus in order to perform an exposure operation satisfactorily. Another purpose is to provide the exposure apparatus that can perform the exposure operation satisfactorily and a device fabricating method that uses the exposure apparatus.